smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV: Family Reunion
SmashTV: Family Reunion (also known as SmashTV The Sixth) ''is an upcoming 2019 sci-fi action comedy film and the sixth installment of the ''SmashTV ''film series. It will be directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller and will be released on August 2 2019 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. PLOT Set 4 years after the events of the previous film, The SmashTV Gang, led by Luigi (John Leguizamo) and Mario (Charles Martinet), return to Earth and head to London to review the ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''series and prevent the Fifty Shades spell, which is under the mastermind control of director James Foley (Gary Oldman), who is really Dracula, from not only destroying London, but also the world. In doing so, they need to team with screenwriter Kelly Marcel (Sally Hawkins), Dracula's arch-nemesis Simon Belmont (John Cena), and some old friends including Pichu and Solid Snake (now played by Norman Reedus). CAST Returning: *John Leguizamo as Luigi *Chris Hardwick as Kirby (voice) *Charles Martinet as Mario *Rider Strong as Link **Scott Menville as Link (voice, SmashTV World) *Tommy Snider as Dr. Mario *Terry Crews as Donkey Kong *Brandon T Jackson as Diddy Kong *Sean Marquette as Ness *Hynden Walch as Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Jess Harnell as Captain FalconFUCKYOU *Ikue Otani as Pikachu (voice) *Bill Hader as Yoshi (voice) *Chris Pratt as Fox McCloud **James Arnold Taylor as Fox McCloud (voice, SmashTV World) *Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice) *Hilary Duff as Princess Peach **Janice Kawaye as Princess Peach (voice, SmashTV World) *Amy Schumer as Princess Zelda / Sheik **Grey DeLisle as Princess Zelda / Sheik (voice, SmashTV World) *Channing Tatum as Falco Lombardi **Greg Cipes as Falco Lombardi (voice, SmashTV World) *Kevin James as Wario *Keith Ferguson as Mr. Game And Watch (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ganondorf *Ty Simpkins as Toon Link *Johnny Yong Bosch as Pit *Justin Timberlake as Marth *Matt Lanter as Roy *Andrew Garfield as Ike **Nolan North as Ike (voice, SmashTV World) *Nolan North as Meta Knight (voice) *Shinichiro Miki as Charizard (voice) *John DiMaggio as King Dedede *Sean Schemmel as Lucario (voice) *Tom Kenny as ROB (voice) *Seth Green as Captain Olimar *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Michael Cera as Lucas *Tye Sheridan as Jeff Andonuts (replacing Ed Westwick) *Dan Green as Mewtwo (voice) *Rachael Lillis as Jigglypuff (voice) *Aubrey Plaza as Rosalina **Grey DeLisle as Rosalina (voice, SmashTV World) *Tara Strong as Palutena *Jillian Bell as Wendy Koopa **Tara Strong as Wendy Koopa (voice, SmashTV World) *Daniel Tosh as Bowser Jr. *Dylan Postl as Lemmy Koopa **Daniel Tosh as Lemmy Koopa (voice) *JB Smoove as Morton Koopa *Rob Paulsen as Ludwig Koopa *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Iggy Koopa (replacing TJ Miller), Waluigi *John Irwin as Larry Koopa *Sean Astin as Roy Koopa *Liam Hemsworth as Little Mac *Matt Smith as Robin *Brie Larson as Evelyn **Monica Rial as Evelyn (voice, SmashTV World) *Kevin Hart as Duck Hunt Dog (voice) *David Tennant as Duck Hunt Duck (voice) *Donald Glover as Greninja (voice) *Zach Callison as Villager *Eden Sher as Karen AKA Female Villager *Anna Faris as Wii Fit Trainer *Robbie Daymond as Male Wii Fit Trainer *Andy Samberg as Shulk *Josh Hutcherson as Dark Pit *Jessica DiCicco as Lucina *Erin Matthews as Pac-Man (voice) *Nathan Kress as Mega Man *Jimmy O Yang as Corrin *Kyle Hebert as Jeff Norman / Ryu *Hellena Taylor as Sgt. Lily Ash / Bayonetta *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Eric Stuart as Squirtle (voice) *Craig Blair as Ivysaur (voice) *Spencer Breslin & Madeleine Peters as Ice Climbers *Zac Efron as Red AKA Pokemon Trainer *Norman Reedus as Solid Snake (replacing David Hayter) *Sean "JackSepticEye" McLoughlin as Pichu (voice) **Satomi Korogi as Pichu (voice, SmashTV World) *Alex Etel as Young Link *James McAvoy as Wolf O'Donnell **Diedrich Bader as Wolf O'Donnell (voice, SmashTV World) Joining The SmashTV World: *John Cena as Simon Belmont *Isabela Moner as Inkling Girl *Jace Norman as Inkling Boy *Peter Capaldi as Ridley (voice) *Mila Kunis as Princess Daisy *Vanessa Hudgens as Blue AKA Female Pokemon Trainer *Laura Harrier as Paula Jones *Tomonori Jinnai as Poo *Hayley Orrantia as Kumatora *Anthony Anderson as Boney (voice) *Shohei Komatsu as Cappy (voice) *Kate McKinnon as Fiora *Jason Sudeikis as Dunban *Taron Egerton as Proto Man *Will Friedle as Bass SmashTV World Character Cameos: *Tom Holland as Bomberman (cameo) *Daisy Ridley as Krystal *Becky Lynch & Tiffany "iHasCupquake" Garcia as The Squid Sisters (cameo) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles (voice) (cameo) *Tom Kenny as Knuckle Joe (voice) *Ken Jeong as Metroid (voice) *Ian James Corlett, Lee Tockar, Ashleigh Ball, and Brian Drummond as The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde) (voices) *Lizzy Caplan as Lyn *Dee Bradley Baker as Nintendog (voice) *Frank Welker as Andross (voice) *Wayne Forester as Riki (voice) *Matt Lucas as Starfy (voice) *Justin Roiland as Burrowing Snagret (voice) *Lily Collins as Midna *Ben Diskin as Sukapon (voice) *Tadanobu Asano as Takamura *Patton Oswalt as Starman (voice) New Roles: *Gary Oldman as James Foley / Dracula, the director of ''Fifty Shades Darker ''and ''Fifty Shades Freed ''who is really Dracula, the Lord Of Darkness and Simon Belmont's arch-nemesis who vows to put an end to the world with his Fifty Shades spell. While playing a new role, Oldman reprises his role from ''Bram Stoker's Dracula. *Alan Cumming as GiZeLLe, a robotic bounty hunter who plans to use Luigi's DNA, Blood, and Memories to produce and promote bad movies of his own. Cumming does motion capture and provides the voice for the character. *Sally Hawkins as Kelly Marcel, the screenwriter of the first ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''film who left the film series after Foley signed on, as she had a troubled past with him. *Helena Bonham Carter as EL James, the author of the ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''book series. *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Niall Leonard, the screenwriter of ''Fifty Shades Darker ''and ''Fifty Shades Freed ''who is also one of Dracula's advisors. *Ike Barinholtz as Renfield, Dracula's comedic servant who once worked for Comcast. *Gulliver Oldman as Alucard, Dracula's son and skilled assassin tasked to hunt down and prevent SmashTV from reviewing / destroying the film series. This is Gulliver Oldman's acting debut. *Sam-Taylor Johnson as Herself, the director of the first ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''film. *Tiffany Haddish *Catherine O'Hara *Henry Cavill *Daniel Radcliffe *Jack Black *Hong Chau *Teresa Gallagher *Justice Smith *Jonathan Banks *Jon Foo *Emma Tate *Sean Schemmel *Chris Sabat *James Foley as Car Mechanic (cameo) *EL James as Flight Steward (cameo) PRODUCTION Filming began in June 2018 and is expected to finish in Late December 2017.